


100 Word Drabbles - Indomitable

by Syven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven/pseuds/Syven
Summary: Originally written on 01/04/2008 for Neville100 challenge on IJ.





	1. Chapter 1

It fell into his hands, like it was wrought from the very inferno that engulfed him and he swung the mighty blade. A sickening thud and the unexpected resistance of muscle slowed his stroke but could not stop the indomitable will of the young wizard. The unholy screech that followed filled the night air and was responded by the deafening roar of the undaunted humanity clustered on the hill.

One voice came, close. _'My love'_ The touch, hesitant. "Neville?" His legs gave out but she caught him, stroking his hair as he leaned against her, Gryffindor's Sword between his knees.


	2. #2 Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on 01/04/2008 for Neville100 challenge on IJ.

The forest didn't frighten him. No. The creatures who called the forest home - that was a different matter entirely and Neville gripped his wand just a little tighter as he lifted the lantern higher, over his friend's heads.

The two girls walked a step in front of him, two behind Hagrid. It was their punishment for trying to steal Gryffindor's Sword from the headmaster's office to help Hagrid as he patrolled the edge of the Centaur's territory. The flickering light cast long shadows on the dirt path they followed. His courage was strong now and it would remain so.


	3. #3 Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on 01/04/2008 for Neville100 challenge on IJ.

_'Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat.'_ Neville remembered the words Dumbledore had told Harry after Gryffindor's Sword had saved him in the Chamber of Secrets. Neville never doubted he was a true Gryffindor, it was in his blood as it had been in his parents.

Now, looking down at the top of her head resting against her Mum's shoulder, he felt the vaulted Gryffindor courage seeping out of him as his hand reached out toward her shoulder. He wanted to comfort Ginny but _he_ was back now and Neville hesitated, drawing his hand back.


	4. #4 Detention (NC-17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on 01/23/2008 for Neville100 challenge on IJ. 
> 
> *** N/C-17 ***

Neville groaned softly as she bent over the desk, primly lifting her school skirt to show that she wore nothing beneath. Running a hand along the smooth curve of her bottom, he hissed as he sank to the hilt inside her, never tiring of the tight heat that surrounded him.

She whimpered and he rewarded her with a hard thrust, panting lightly as he settled into a deep, pounding rhythm that he knew Ginny loved. Her schoolgirl fantasy had been easy to fulfill but he had briefly considered obliviating himself when she said it had to be on Snape's desk.


End file.
